Diabotical
Diabotical is a child game developed by The GD Studio whose staff includes former Quake and esport professionals. It was Kickstarter funded in August 2016 with a release date for Summer 2017. Then late 2017. Then 2018. Then February 2019. Then simply 2019. Now it's not coming out in 2019. No one knows when this fucking game will be released anymore. The 9 eggs used as concept art for this game have all hatched by now and died from old age, except smileyblue, who died from brutal torture as a teenager after 2GD sold him to HowToBasic for $3.50 in order to further fund the game development. His sacrifice is remembered each day in the Discord server. Their offspring are becoming adults now and don't even remember the old bedtime stories their parents read for them, about this new game that would "bring Arena FPS" back in 2017. The game is set in a colorful robot universe. The studio, over the last 2 years, have come from being a media outlet for esport, to a full game studio, dedicated to bringing back old-school competitive FPS games similar to Quake and Unreal Tournament, and they are excited to bring Diabotical to the players. During gameplay, players can pick up armor, weapons, power-ups and health pickups. Eggbots do not regen health on their own. 7 weapons will be available at launch. Adrenaline-fueled game modes are available for all kinds of players, whether it's head-to-head dueling, objective-based team-play, free-for-all carnage, or something completely different, like time-based racing, or even a custom mod by a community member. Game modes include TDM, FFA, CTF, DUEL, CA, IG, Defrag, plus three new game modes including Wingbot (Co-op 2v2). The game will have plenty of maps but players will be able to create new ones. For the esport experience, the game will feature matchmaking, ladder matches, tournaments and even world championships, all while sponsors and sponsored players get custom skins and in-game ad spaces. The game was created using a custom built in-house game engine. Diabotical supports modding, player created maps and features loads of customization options. There are a few skins available to players at launch but more can be earned or purchased in-game. In game purchases are cosmetic only, so no pay-2-win options are available. On top of skins. players can also unlock stickers, voice chips, animations, taunts and more, making your bot unique to the player. The game encourages players to 'bUrself'. Diabotical will be available on public and private servers and players will have access to a modding workshop, profile pages, calendar, chat channels, and more. The goal is to bring everyone together in a community landscape where there's always something happening. Media Images Diabotical (110).png Diabotical (107).png Diabotical (102).png Diabotical (95).png Diabotical (94).png Diabotical (91).png Diabotical (89).png Diabotical (88).png Diabotical (85).png Diabotical (84).png Diabotical (83).png Diabotical (82).png Diabotical (81).png Diabotical (80).png Diabotical (79).png Weapons.png Player statistics.png Ingame tournament system.png Art1.jpg Videos Diabotical_Kickstarter_Trailer_-_Short_Version The_Amazing_Reborn_Show_14 Diabotical_Update_1_-_From_live_Twitch_Stream External links *Kickstarter *Diabotical Official Web Site Category:Gameplay